


Quiet in The Snow

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Animal care, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, POV Animal, Sirius Black Animagus, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: the reader finds a scrawny and big dog one day in the snow, and, upon instinct, cares for him.





	Quiet in The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> just a small one-shot I've had incomplete in my google docs. decided to finish it so I can have more inspiration in writing Ivy...

He woke up in snow. That’s all he knew. The smells around him weren’t familiar, he was starving, everything was covered in a thick layer of white and it was beyond awful. He was freezing. And that’s when Sirius noticed he was in his animagus form, a large black Scottish Deerhound body, sprinkled with white flakes as the snow fell. He heard the snow crunch, and upon lifting his head up was a woman. You. His age, maybe early 20’s instead of mid, a hat covering your hair and ears, a peacoat wrapped tightly around you. He growled instinctively.

_Go away. Leave me be._

But you didn’t listen.

“It’s okay love, I’m not going to hurt you,” you said quietly, holding your hand out cautiously. Sirius’ head fell back in exhaustion, not able to give you the slightest sniff.

“Oh no,” you gasped slightly, picking up his head and examining his eyes. They were still full of life, just tired, worn out, “Come here, handsome. Let's get you warm.” you said softly, bringing the hefty dog into your arms and hoisting him up.

The drive home was quiet and short, Sirius basked in the warmth of your peacoat, which he was thankful for your generosity. You looked at him as he huffed while you parked alongside the curb in front of your flat and gently patted his belly.

“We’re home, dog.” you smiled as he found the strength to look up at you, “Do you think you can walk on your own?”

Sirius sat up a bit, sniffing your hand.

_I can. Let me prove it._

You grabbed your coat from him and quickly got out, carefully running to the other side of the car to allow him out. Sirius jumped down and looked at you.

_Show me the way, Miss._

“It’s not that much, and you have to be quiet, but it’s home,” you said, opening the door to your home. Sirius tilted his head and walked in slowly, looking around and sniffing the air. You watched him, smiling at him before walking in.

“I’ll have to get some food for you, but for now I hope you don’t mind people food,” you said, making your way to the kitchen.

_I couldn’t care less, I’m bloody starving._

You cooked some chicken on the stove, Sirius lying quietly beside you.

“Have you a name, hm?” you asked him, watching the chicken cook some more before reaching down and feeling for a collar, finding none, “Hm. I’ll just call you Dog then.”

_Fitting, I suppose._

Turning off the stove, you cut up both chicken breasts and gave half of it to Sirius, he devouring it as soon as you put it down.

“Hungry boy, hm?” you asked, grinning as he ate. Afterward, you set a bowl of water down for him, making sure he had necessities before eating your chicken and pasta while watching the tele.

 

The night passed on, Sirius was laying at the foot of your bed before you offered him to come lay in your bed with you.

“You’re not too bad, Dog,” you said quietly, examining his face and petting his neck.

_You’re not too bad yourself, Muggle._

“Goodnight love.”

 _Goodnight_.

* * *

Sirius woke up with your arm strewn over his furry body and knocking on the door. You groaned at the noise and sat up, Sirius nudging your hand.

_It’s okay, take your time._

“Morning pup.”

_Mornin’ love._

You got out of bed and headed to the door, greeting a man in a long black coat. Behind you, Sirius hid in the doorway, ears laid back.

 

“Hello Madam, I see you have something of mine.” the man spoke, pulling out a long stick, from that a light glew, and with the word Crucio, you were on the ground, screaming in agony as flaming pain grasped your body. Shouts and lights were sent through and then there was numbness before darkness.

 

Waking up to a hand holding yours and another carding through your hair wasn’t something you’d expected when you awoke on your couch. That being said, it was expected for you to freak out and push the man away. You stood up and he carefully followed, keeping his hands up.

“Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing in my home?!” you blurted nervously.

“I can explain-”

“Well you better start!” you interrupted him.

He nodded, “Let’s just... Have a seat, please?”

You untrustingly sat at your dining table as he sat on the couch, sighing.

“You won’t believe me, but… I’m the dog you’ve been taking care of for the past two days.”

You scoffed, “That’s it, I’m calling the police-”

“Y-you gave me chicken! And found me in the snow and covered me up with your peacoat!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Great, you’re a stalker too.” you rolled your eyes and began dialing for the police station. He raced over to you and hung the phone up, leaving his hand on yours.

“I can prove it,” he whispers to you, looking down at your small form.

You sigh and gesture at him, “Go on then. Prove me you’re not psychotic.”

 _Shit_ , he thought to himself.

He pulled his wand from his pocket.

“What, are you going to have me play fetch with you?” you joke annoyedly. He shrugged before stepping back and sitting in the dining chair. Quickly, you watched him turn into the same black dog that you had, in fact, been taking care of. You looked confused at him before looking around, anywhere but the dog.

“What… the bloody hell… I’m in a dream- I’m dreaming! Yep, that’s it. Or crazy, that could be it too.”

You heard the man shift as you paced, “Miss, miss, you’re okay! I promise, you’re not crazy, or in a dream… you just haven’t really seen the world yet.” he said, giving you an empathetic smile and holding your shoulders.

“I’m so confused,” you say breathily, trying to wrap your mind around everything.

“Welcome to the wonderful world of wizardry.”

 

* * *

_**3 months later** _

 

You walked down the pavement, the light summer dress you were in hitting your legs as the fresh March breeze bellowed around you down a familiar road, where you met with a familiar scruffy haired large dog. You smiled at him, “Come along Sirius. Dinner is going to get cold if you don’t move faster.” you say, continuing down the street to your flat. Sirius happily followed, panting along and brushing up against your legs and giving you a few licks.

“Stop that!” you giggle and he jumps on his hind legs excitedly.

“Silly boy.” you smiled down at him, scratching behind his ear as he gave a canine huff in appreciation.

 

As you opened the door to your flat and put your bag on the greeting desk, you felt a pair of hands around your waist and lips kiss behind your ear. Smiling, you turned in his arms and greeted him with a delighted kiss, laughing as he bent you down playfully. You hugged around his neck as he stood you back up fully, kissing his chin and cheek.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, dove.”

“Honestly, Sirius, you’re worse than a bitch in heat.” you roll your eyes and peck his lips.

He gasps dramatically, “Me? A bitch in heat?”

You chuckle, “I said you were worse, but I suppose that’ll do.” You smile cheekily and he lets go of you, kissing your forehead sweetly.

 

As the day passed, it ended with the two of you in bed, you reading a book and Sirius absentmindedly running circles on your stomach while his head laid next to your hip. You smiled, dropping a hand to his full hair and playing with it. In response, he kissed your stomach sweetly.

 

“Goodnight, love.”

 

“Goodnight.” 


End file.
